The New Uzumaki!
by adjie.suryadharma1
Summary: Sebuah mimpi membawa Naruto ke sebuah desa, Uzushio/ Dia bertemu dengan seseorang Uzumaki muda yang masih tersisa/ Sebuah misteri tentang klan mereka akan diungkap/ NaruSaku/ RnR?


The New Uzumaki!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSaku, and others (little bit)

Genre: Action, Family

Rated: T

Words: 1k+

Warning: AU, OOC, gajeness, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, first NaruSaku fanfic

Summary: Sebuah mimpi membawa Naruto ke sebuah desa, Uzushio/ Dia bertemu dengan seseorang Uzumaki muda yang masih tersisa/ Sebuah misteri tentang klan mereka akan diungkap/ NaruSaku/ RnR?

CHAPTER 1 Naruto's Feeling

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Yah, bagaimana tidak. Sang pemuda berambut kuning yang telah menjadi pahlawan desa tiba-tiba menghilang. Setelah peristiwa Toneri, keberadaannya bak hilang ditelan bumi entah kemana. Seisi desa dia buat panik bukan kebalang. Kakashi sebagai Hokage Keenam telah menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Lima Kage dan mengadakan rapat di desa Konoha. Kakashi mengkhawatirkan akan ada musuh baru yang mengincar Naruto. Keputusan telah dibuat, seluruh ninja Jonin, ANBU, bahkan Kage akan melakukan pencarian besar-besaran demi Uzumaki Naruto. Keselamatan desa sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi. Atas permintaan Kakashi, Kage lainnya dengan sukarela meminjamkan ninja mereka dalam pencarian.

Di tengah hutan yang lebat dengan suara burung-burung berkicau merdu terdengar suara tapak kaki melangkah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Dia.. tidak salah lagi.. Naruto!

Naruto's POV

'Kurasa jalanku sudah benar. Ini yang kulihat di mimpiku semalam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada tanda kehidupan disini. Lagipula tempat ini sudah tidak layak dihuni. Seperti telah terjadi perang besar di masa lalu. Lalu, apakah mimpi itu tidak ada artinya? Mengapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyuruhku kesini.' Naruto berhenti berpikir dan berniat kembali. Namun dia mengingat sesuatu tentang cerita Kushina sewaktu mereka berjumpa. 'Aku baru ingat sekarang. Mungkinkah ini desa Uzushiogakure yang diceritakan Kaa-san padaku. Bila memang benar berarti ini tanah kelahiran Kaa-san. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui? kuambil? kutangani? Tapi disini jelas tidak ada manusia. Rumah-rumahpun telah hancur dan aku yakin barang didalam ikut rusak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Naruto's POV end

Terdengar suara rerumputan bergoyang. Naruto yang terkejut berniat melihatnya namun sesuatu yang menggerakan rumput melompat keatas. Hanya tampak bayangannya tapi itu terlihat seperti manusia. Tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto berdiri sesosok manusia yang cukup mirip dengan Naruto.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-niisan. Watashi wa Shinachiku, Uzumaki Shinachiku desu." Dia memperkenalkan diri

"Eh- Uzumaki? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku." tanya Naruto dengan keheranan

"Yup. Aku juga salah satu dari klan Uzumaki. Seperti Naruto-niisan." belum selesai menjelaskan Naruto memotong kata-katanya

"Bsst. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel "-niisan". Itu sedikit menggangu." Minta Naruto

"Oh, biar aku tebak. Naruto-niisan pasti sering dipanggil dengan embel-embel oleh banyak orang, termasuk orang yang menyukai kakak. Tapi kakak hanya memberi embel-embel pada orang yang kakak sukai saja."

"Darimana kamu bisa tahu. Kau seperti mentalis, bisa membaca pikiran orang." Naruto semakin heran terhadap orang yang satu ini

"Tebakan yang beruntung. Mungkin ikatan satu klan." jawab Shinachiku penuh canda

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan merubah kebiasaanku itu. Ngomong-ngomong kau mirip sekali denganku termasuk dalam kekonyolan."

"Apa hanya karena kata-kataku saja merubahmu? Atau mungkin ada orang lain yang merubahnya. Kesan pertama yang aku lihat dari kakak adalah orang yang serius bukan konyol. Bisa jadi karena suatu keputusasaan tak disadari oleh kakak yang merubah kekonyolan itu. Kakak bertumbuh kuat dan mengubah kedewasaan, tapi bukan kepribadian"

"Jangan mulai sok tau deh."

"Aku tidak sok tahu. Wajah Naruto-niisan sangat terlihat jelas. Aku sarankan jangan biarkan keputusasaan itu berkembang di dalam diri kakak. Aku yakin kakak mencoba lari dari kenyataan dengan bersama orang lain. Tapi perlahan hal itu justru menambah penderitaan kakak."

"Hmm. Mungkin kau benar. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada anak muda yang berani menasihatiku."

"Gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud menceramahi kakak."

"Sudahlah tidak masalah. Hei, kau belum menerangkan padaku soal semua ini."

"Akan ku mulai dari diriku. Aku merupakan keturunan yang selamat dari perang. Aku tumbuh, berlatih bertarung untuk kelangsungan hidupku sampai aku menemukan sebuah gua. Aku masuk kedalam diam-diam dan mendapati seorang ninja dari klan Uzumaki dan melihat dirinya sedang bersama orang lain yang tak kuketahui. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mengadakan pengawasan terhadapnya setiap harinya. Sampai aku tahu dia adalah shinobi dari desa Konoha melihat ikat kepala yang ia kenakan. Kemudian dari mata merah ber-tomoe tiga itu aku mengetahui dia anggota klan Uchiha. Klan yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan sekutu kami, klan Senju. Dari hari ke hari dia tak pernah bergerak seperti mayat. Tak hanya manusia dia membawa banyak benda ke gua itu, dan saat aku mengintainya kutemukan ruangan lain. Disana seperti kandang bagi monster-monster raksasa. Suatu hari, dia membawa sebuah batu seperti telur. Dia menggali di tempat yang dulunya merupakan pusat desa Uzushiogakure. Aku pikir dia akan membebaskan monster baru lagi, namun dia hanya meletakannya didalam sebuah wadah kosong dengan sinar lampu. Hampir seperti telur sungguhan. Tapi aku pastikan itu bukan telur tapi batu. Dan ada suatu saat ketika aku tidak melihatnya juga anggota klan Uchiha itu. Aku khawatir dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalaskan dendam klan Uzumaki."

"Hoam.. kau seperti mendongeng. Aku hanya bisa mengerti beberapa hal. Bisa kau ceritakan lagi lebih perlahan." Naruto mulai tampak konyol

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus segera mengintainya lagi. Kalau kakak mau ikut mari. Kita harus bergegas."

Naruto mengikuti langkah Shinachiku di belakangnya. Perjalanannya tidak terlalu jauh mereka sampai didepan gua yang dimaksud. Shinachiku masuk kedalam dengan hati-hati disusul Naruto yang kesulitan untuk berjalan. Meski siang hari lorongnya sangat gelap. Naruto yang tak tahan mengeluarkan Sage Mode dan membiarkan alam menuntun jalannya. Shinachiku tiba-tiba berhenti. Untung saja Naruto memakai Sage Mode kalau tidak mereka bisa menabrak dan membikin kekacauan. Mereka mulai mengintip dan Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang ia tahu. Dia teringat akan baju yang dikenakan sosok Uchiha adalah baju perang Konoha sama seperti yang dikenakan Hokage Pertama. Juga bagian mata sisi luarnya berwarna hitam bukan putih seperti pada umumnya. Tampak seperti Edo Tensei. Tunggu.. tadi dia bilang mayat. Mayat! Yah, tak salah lagi ini adalah Edo Tensei. Tapi bagaimana bisa. Apa dia seperti Orochimaru yang meneliti tentang jutsu ini.

"Aku tahu sekarang!" kata Naruto tidak terlaliu keras namun terdengar oleh sang Uzumaki tak dikenal

"Siapa itu! Cepat tunjukan dirimu." muncul sebuah katak kecil "Tidak usah menyamar! Tak ada katak sekecil ini di sekitar desa Uzushiogakure." dia makin meninggikan suaranya

"Kita tidak usah bersembunyi lagi. Mari kita hadapi dia secara langsung dan kita bisa dapatkan informasi dengan cepat."

"Hah. Harusnya aku menjelaskan lagi. Rencananya jadi berantakan. Kita mundur dulu, Naruto-niisan."

"Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

'Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lepas. Dia pasti tahu banyak hal.'

Naruto dan Shinachiku berlari dengan cepat. Mereka berhenti saat merasa tak ada yang mengikuti. Namun sesuatu terjadi membuat mereka sama terkejutnya. Sesuatu apakah itu? Tunggu di update chapter selanjutnya


End file.
